


Reunions

by Mjazilem



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drama, Family, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Peller is saved by his long lost son and goes home to his other children who aren't so sure about what happened to him then Birkhoff reunites with his family for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ronald's Home

Lily and Lyle waited close to the door watching the road for the car that was bringing their father home. He had been kidnapped by a terrorist organization because of his position in the government and a double had been put in his place. His children hadn't even realized he was gone until a little over a week ago when NSA agents came asking about his whereabouts.

Lily had been panic stricken and guilt ridden when she'd found out he was missing. Her father had always been such a constant and stable figure in her life even through all the pain and tribulations the Peller family had been through Ronald Peller had stuck to his routine and never let things get too far afield. He'd been their for them and they hadn't even realized he was missing.

His son Lyle had tried not to panic like his sister, he knew he should step up and take charge, only he hadn't known where to start. They had to sit and wait for word about their father.

The not knowing was the worst. Would they ever see him again? Would he be the same? Was he already dead? Should they be planning a funeral?

The feeling of being in the dark was not a new one for the family, Lyle wished they'd never have to feel that way again.

Their father had been rescued five days ago. He had been held oversees, apparently with a very alive Madam President. He'd been treated at medical facilities there and debriefed and then flown back to the states where he was debriefed and looked over by medical staff here. They were finally sending him home now.

A black town car pulled into the drive way and Lily jumped from her seat by the window before the car was even in park.

Ronald Peller exited the back of the vehicle, said his farewells to the agents escorting him and turned around to be greeted by his two older children. They had a mix of emotions on their faces, relief and happiness seemed to be predominate and Ronald was happy to see them too. In a very uncharacteristic show of emotion he hugged his children tightly and could could feel tears start to well in his eyes.

“It's so good to see you.”

“We're glad you're back.”

“We were so worried.”

“Come on lets get you inside, are you hungry? I imagine you're tired.” Lily could see her father seemed haggard and noticed the scrapes and bruises.

Inside they sat around the kitchen table with coffee and cake. “Where are the children?” Ronald asked about his grandchildren.

“We thought that you might want a little quiet when you got back.”

“You're probably right, perhaps they could visit tomorrow.” Ronald was feeling a little tired and though it would have been a joy to see his grandchildren they could on occasion be loud and rambunctious.

“Yes perhaps.” Lily nodded.

“We also thought we would stay the night.”

“I...” Ronald won't ask for such a thing usually but if they were offering. “That would be a comfort thank you.”

“What was it like?” Lyle's curiosity got the better of him.

Ronald sat back in his chair and sighed heavily, what was he going to tell them. Some things of course were classified. He didn't want to worry them too much with talk of torture and fear. He knew he shouldn't go into much detail. Then there was something he needed to tell them, but he wasn't sure how.

“It was frightening and nerve racking the people were sadistic and cruel, I did the best I could to stay alive and to try and get help.”

“They told us that it was covert operatives that rescued you.”

“That is true there were operatives.” Ronald got very serious for a minute and set his coffee mug down on the table and leaned in “There is something I need to tell you and this is going to be hard to hear but I need you know.”

Lily's anxiety jumped at her father's words. Her mind went to all kinds of dark and scary places, what had happened to him.

“Lionel saved me.”

Lily and Lyle looked at their father for a second trying to fathom what he was saying. He had never been a very spiritual or sentimental man. Perhaps he had taken comfort in the thought that his long deceased son was watching over him in his time of need, things like that happened to people in dire situations.

Lily was the one to speak. “Dad, I'm sure that Lionel was doing all he could in heaven to help.” She patted his wrist in a way that wasn't meant to be patronizing but could have been interpreted that way.

“What?” Ronald questioned her and then realized he wasn't being entirely clear. “I'm sorry, I must be more tired then I thought, I should have started by saying your brother isn't dead. He faked his own death.”

Lyle was getting very concerned. Shouldn't the doctors who checked over his father have picked up on any delusions he was having. This must be a coping mechanism of some kind. A fantasy that kept him occupied while he was captive.

“Dad, I'm sorry but Lionel died ten years ago.”

“He didn't, he faked his death and became a master hacker. He created Shadownet a program that the NSA has known about for years. I've been monitoring him and didn't even know it.”

“Lionel was a fifteen year old kid, grant it he was really good with computers but he didn't fake his own death and then runaway to be a some shadow whats-it cyber anarchist.”

“Yes he did and he's working with spies now, the ones that rescued all of the captives and I saw him.”

“Dad I think maybe you should go and lay down for a little while.” Lily suggested not knowing what to do for her father.

“Yeah get some rest, you'll feel better.” Lyle was hoping his dad came back to his senses otherwise he'd have to do something.

Ronald took a breath he realized how it all sounded and he could understand why his children would be skeptical.

He didn't know what he could say that would convince them that their wayward brother was in fact alive. He had no proof. In fact now that he could see the looks on his children's faces he probably should have kept the news about Lionel to himself. No matter how ecstatic the revelation made him it did make him look crazy.

“You know I think I will go and get some sleep. It will be good to be in my own bed again.” Ronald excused himself and headed to his room.

On the way he passed some family pictures that his wife Rosemary had hung so many years ago. Ronald had been avoiding looking too hard at the pictures for ten years now. The images of Lionel always stirred up raw emotions in him that were uncomfortable. He had thought about taking them down over the years but some how that felt disrespectful to his late wife and his late son.

Now Ronald focused on one portrait particular. In this family picture it seemed starkly apparent that Lionel didn't fit.

He was a frustrated thirteen year old in the picture. His siblings were both eighteen plus years on him. He seemed to be the personification of an afterthought. He stood to the side with a scowl and 'what did they call it?' an Emo hair cut.

He'd been brilliant child but Ronald had been too surprised by him and too busy to do anything with the boy. Rosemary bless her had never had the ability to reach the boy it was like they didn't speak the same language. They'd brought him into their family but they'd never truly been there for him and he'd runoff and become a anarchist and a criminal. How had he even lived after running away?

Ronald shook his head and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. It was all a little too much to think about right now.

He would get some sleep and then he'd go from there.

Ronald slept soundly for what had to be a few hours because when he opened his eyes the sun was going down. He put his glasses on and out of habit went to check his phone.

There were some messages from co workers welcoming him back and some emails from the office saying they would see him in a few days. There was one message he didn't recognize the sender and he had to look twice at before deciding to open it. When he did he found a message from his son. 'Did you get home alright?' Ronald smiled.

He didn't know why the simple message made him so happy, he was practically giddy. He surmised that finding out a child of your's that you thought was dead was really alive could do that to a person. It was like years of grief and thoughts of self doubt and failure were lifted from his shoulders.

Ronald replied in a similar coded fashion. 'Yes glad to be home, thank you, siblings don't believed you saved me.' He sent it and could practically hear his Lionel groan 'did you have to tell them dad'

Ronald got up out of bed and was about to jump in the shower when he heard a commotion downstairs.  
He rushed downstairs to the see Lily and Lyle with their mouthes agape in front of the TV in the family room.

Ronald thought they must be watching the news and something terrible had happen. He walked around and saw that the news wasn't anything more than the weather but their were words scrolling on the TV screen that his children were shocked by.

“What, what is this?” Lily spoke with her hand over her mouth.

“This can't possible be...” Lyle spoke softly.

Ronald read the screen '...Lily I stole your clarinet reeds... Lyle I rearranged your baseball cards collection...” The banner kept scrolling. 'I'm glad Dad got home' and then it was gone.

“How is that possible?” Lily practically shouted at the screen.

“Shadownet and your brother.” Ronald said simply.

“Holy Shit.” Lyle let slip with his surprise.

Ronald nodded in agreement with an odd sense of pride. “My thoughts exactly.”


	2. Lionel's Home

A few months later Birkhoff stood awkwardly on his father's front step and knocked on the door. He didn't particularly want to be here but there were a couple people who'd insisted he'd come. 

He saw the curtain shift in the window next to the door and knew someone was coming. He took a deep breath and tried to ready himself. 

Lily only opened the door a crack. She didn't know the man standing on the step and when she opened the door she thought he looked more like a homeless boy than anything else. A strange sight in this neighborhood. “We don't have any work to be done.” She said swiftly and closed the door. 

Birkhoff couldn't help but flinch back as the door was shut in his face. He stood their a moment unsure what to do. Did he knock again? Did he walk away? He could hear Nikki's voice in his head saying 'he should do this so he doesn't regret it later' 

He decided to try one more time. He knocked and waited. He could hear his sister talking inside. Did she really think he was homeless, he guessed his appearance with his long hair, stubble, and combat boots was a little out of place in this neighborhood. 

This time when the door was opened it was his father at the door. “Lionel”

Birkhoff saw the the smile flash across the older man's features briefly. Seymour ducked his head bashfully. “Hum, happy birthday Dad.” 

“Thank you, thank you Lionel. Come in.” Ronald opened the door for his son and Lionel stepped just inside the door and stood in the foyer. It was odd to be back 'home.' He could hear voices in the kitchen. 

“Am I in time for the party?” he chuckled nervously. 

“Well yes...” 

“Who was at the door Dad? Lily said...” Lyle came down the hall from the kitchen and stopped short seeing his Father talking with a scruffy looking young man. 

“Lyle get your sister and meet us in the Study please.” Lyle's eyes got big and walked quickly back to the kitchen. 

Ronald ushered his youngest into the study. “I'm sorry I didn't want to cause a scene.”

“I think that's why it's best we meet in here first.” Seymour nodded his head. 

The study door opened and Lily followed Lyle in “What's going on Dad the roast is almost ready and the kids are getting fussy.”

“There's going to be one more joining us for dinner.” Ronald motioned to Seymour who stood off to the side holding his laptop bag like a shield.

“What, who, no...” Realization dawned in his siblings eyes and Seymour couldn't quite pull off a snarky grin. “Hi” was all he could manage. 

“Why are you here? Now?” Lily demanded. 

“I invited Lionel.” Ronald explained. He had just wanted an excuse to see his son again, he honestly hadn't expected him to come. 

Lyle's fists were balled up tight. “Well that's just great, just freaking fantastic, just waltz in here after everything you've done to this family.”

Birkhoff hung his head a bit he knew that he'd hurt people. He'd been a crazy desperate teenager who'd done something crazy drastic. He did feel bad now for how it played out of course that being said he would do it all again if he had to, he didn't particularly like these people, his family. This if he had to guess would be the last he saw any of them. 

“I know, I just...”

“You're a criminal, right.”  
“What?”

“You've done illegal stuff, you're probably wanted... if I call the police right now and tell them , whats your aliase... Shadow walker is here they'll come and take you away...”

“Now Lyle just calm down.” Ronald reprimanded. “Lionel saved me.”

“That doesn't make him not a criminal.”

“Are the children safe.” Lily was eyeing him like he had the plague. 

Birkhoff was getting irritated, god, it was just like old times. “I've been pardoned.” 

“What?” Now everyone was looking at him.

“I've been pardoned, it's what happens when you help bring down shadowy corrupt government organizations. So the cops aren't gonna be interested in me and I'm not here to hurt anyone or get anyone worked up. I just wanted to talk or something. I don't know. But look I can go.” 

Ever one stood silently for a moment just looking at each other trying to decided what to do. 

“Congratulations on your pardon son.” Ronald said earnestly. “What will you do now?”

“I, hum, there's a girl and we're moving to London.” 

Ronald nodded and they were all quiet again. The awkwardness was getting stiffing. Seymour started to make his exit. “So it's been...real.”

Ronald was about to protest and Lyle and Lily were trying to deal with all kinds of emotions when a soft knock came at the door and it opened. A man Birkhoff didn't know stuck his head in the room. “Everything alright in here?” he asked. “Dinner's ready all we need is the birthday boy.” 

Lyle stepped up to the man and spoke calmly. “We'll be out in a minuet Harold.” Harold nodded and started to go but before he left he noticed Birkhoff. “Should I set another place at the table?” 

“Yes” “No” “No” “No”

Ronald looked at his youngest. “I'd like you to stay.” 

Birkhoff didn't know how to react to his father's openness. His eyes fell to the floor as he made a decision and then biting his lip he looked up and nodded at Harold indicating that he should set another place. 

Harold couldn't help but feel the tension in the room and didn't know what in the world this young man did to cause it, he was of course curious and felt the need to be courteous to the new dinner guest. 

“I'm Harold Lyle's husband.” Harold introduced himself and help out his hand to the stranger. 

Seymour smiled at the man but left his hand hanging as he tried to decide how to introduce himself. He looked to Ronald for a clue and saw acceptance on his face.

Birkhoff took Harold's hand and introduced himself. “I'm Lionel.” 

He watch as they shook hands and the realization struck Harold. Harold didn't let go of his hand as he turned around to look at his husband with wide eyes. “That Lionel!” Lyle had told him that after Ronald was brought home after being held captive that it looked like there was a chance that his brother had fake his own death. 

Lyle confirmed that it was and Harold turned back to Birkhoff. “You're some sort of hacker anarchist criminal spy?”

“A pardoned hacker anarchist criminal spy.” 

Harold looked at that cocky smile on the kid and liked it. “Where were you for, what... ten years?”

Seymour tugged on his bag and rubbed at his eye nervously focusing on the floor between he and Harold as his family stood around him. 

“I... I went underground, lived on the streets for a bit, figured out how to get money, got my own place, places. I've had a few houses and moved around a lot. Did some different things, hacking things and what not. Got caught for somethings and went to jail. Then a covert government organization pulled me out of prison and made me work for them.” Birkhoff eyes got dark and distant with thoughts of division. What he saw there, what he did for them and what they did to him all started to flash behind his eyes. 

Harold picked up on his distress and put a hand on his arm, Birkhoff snapped out of it and continued. “I, uummm escape and then helped bring them down. I lived on an air plane for a while, haha” He chuckled quietly.

Harold gazed at him and didn't seem appalled or angry or even indifferent. He smiled at him. “It sounds like you could use a hug, come here.” Birkhoff hesitated and looked around at his very quiet family. “Come on, they know I'm a hugger.” Harold puts his arms around the younger man and held him tight. 

Birkhoff put his arms around his brother in law and somehow the hug truly felt comforting. When Harold finally pulled back Birkhoff could just feel tears starting to come and he blinked them away and breathed. “I'm glad you're not dead Lionel and I know your siblings are too, they just have a lot of baggage to work through. You really did create a big hole in this family when you left.” 

Seymour nodded and quietly spoke “I know. I get that.”

“Well tonight I think we'll should be able to put that aside because tonight is about Ronald and he wants you here.” Harold turned to Lyle and Lily. “Right.” 

The two older siblings sighed but agreed. “Yes” “You're right.” 

“Ok then I'll go set another place at the table. Everyone just relax, we'll be having wine with dinner. Take your coat of Lionel and stay awhile.” 

Ronald acknowledged Harold as he went. “Thank you Harold.” 

“Anytime.” Harold smiled and winked. “Dinner's ready so hurry up.”

Lily and Lyle had calmed down considerably. “It was good of you to come Lionel, you know for Dad.” Lily acknowledged.

“I won't call the cops but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad.” Lyle informed him.

“Only to be expected.” Seymour conceded.

Ronald put his hand on his youngest child's shoulder. “Come on lets not keep the kids waiting any longer they must be starving, oh and Tim. He's probably wondering where everyone disappeared to.” 

At dinner Seymour sat in between his father and Harold and everyone was civil. He met Lily's husband Tim who needed it explained to him a few times that he was actually Lily's little brother who was in fact not dead. 

He also met Lily and Tim's kids James who was eight and Bonnie who was six and Harold and Lyle's little three year old girl Kaylie. Kaylie for some reason really took a liking to him and decided to sit on his lap while they finished dinner and the cake was brought out. 

It had always been a custom in the Peller House to make a wish and blow at the birthday candles. This year Ronald couldn't help but get choked up when presented with his cake full of candles and his children all around him. He sat quietly for a moment thinking 'Can you believe all this Rosemary?' before blowing out the candles. 

Birkhoff laughed as Kaylie clapped excitedly. 

The cake was good and the wine wasn't bad Birkhoff smiled more then he would have guessed. While dishes and things were being cleared away he sat quietly with his father and noticed the man was looking at the scares on his hand. 

He spoke softly as he laid his left hand protectively over his right. “The woman who held you, Amanda, she used some unpleasant interrogation methods on me a couple years ago.” 

“She did that too you?” Ronald's intense eyes looked eerie shadowed by the rims of his glasses. 

“She used a hammer.” Ronald swallowed the bile that threatened to raise in his throat at the thought. 

“She said she could never break you.” 

“She never did, well except some bones. It took a lot of therapy to type again.” 

“Is she...”

“Taken care of.”

“Good.”

When the end of the night came Seymour collected his coat and his bag and went to say goodbye he had a cab called and it would be there to take him to the airport in about fifteen minutes. 

“Thank you for coming Lionel.” 

“Yeah Thanks for having me.” Birkhoff smiled and Ronald hugged him. It less awkward for Birkhoff than it had been when rescuing his father. After his father hugged him Lily was standing there in front of him. “It was good to see you.” She hugged him quickly and gathered her husband and her children to go. 

Then Harold was there Lyle right behind him slightly drunk. “I have a question.” Harold let him know.

“Ok.” Birkhoff readied himself unsure what Harold might want to ask.

“You haven't been Lionel Peller for a long time so what's your name?” 

Birkhoff chuckled he like Harold he was definitely being a lot cooler and more relaxed about all of this than Lyle who was still glaring at him every once in a while.” 

“Seymour Birkhoff, my friends call me Birkhoff.” 

“My goodness what a name. It's definitely not John Smith. It's cute it suits you.” Birkhoff hope it wasn't showing but he thinks that Harold just made him blush. 

“You should come to Christmas Seymour Birkhoff, emotions will have cooled off and you can introduce us to your lady.” 

Birkhoff chuckled “I'll consider it. It was good to met you and Kaylie. I hope Lyle will be alright.”

“He will, you know they each blamed themselves for your death.” Birkhoff sighed he never would have thought the family that seemed to pay no attention to him would take his death so hard. 

“I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad only to try and help explain why your showing up has been so hard.” 

“I get it.” Birkhoff's phone vibrated, his cab was here. “that's my ride.” 

He offered his hand to Harold but Harold went in for the hug. Lyle did except his hand and shook it with out a word. 

His dad in such an uncharacteristic move went in for another hug and squeezed him tight.”Good bye Lionel.”

Seymour gulped. “Bye Dad.”

with that he left quickly and out in the dark the tears started to fill his eyes again. He didn't know if he would come back for Christmas all he knew was that this evening had been an emotional roller coaster, he was exhausted, he wanted to be home in Sonya's arms. All in all he was glad he went.


End file.
